


The Ship of Dreams

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Titanic AU, all aboard the ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is travelling from Misthaven to Arendelle for Elsa's Coronation, onboard a luxury liner, with her mother. While aboard the ship, she encounters a rogue thief who tries his hand, and his hook at winning her heart. I’m also not sure why nobody has ever written a Titanic CS AU, I mean it screams a good story for them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship of Dreams

When a wealthy, young lady stepped out of her carriage before her mother at the port of Misthaven, ready to board the great liner before her, heads turned to gaze at the young royal. As she set her foot onto the floor, the train of her dress soon followed, a cream and royal blue fitted dress, and a hat to match. As she held onto the hat, the blonde looked up at the hustle and bustle of the port and the boat and things being stored onto the cargo hold. Her mother then broke her thoughts, "Emma. Emma stop daydreaming, we need to get onto the boat...come now"

Snow was already busying around with sorting the luggage, and ordering her handmaids and porters about what needed to be stored, and where. As Emma pulled her eyes away from the sea-worthy vessel, she huffed and watched her mother. But, as she and the rest of their entourage boarded the boat, the blonde was still in some kind of daydream, taking in all the sights. She had travelled many times with her parents, but something about this ship was different. It was elegant and sophisticated, and much more architecturally sound than any other vessel she’d travelled on.

As she padded along the deck, behind her mother and the friends she had found, Emma noticed the mixture of poor and wealthy, standing closely together. It was not uncommon for her to see them mingling, but to any other eye, this would be an unusual sight. Still caught in her daze, she almost knocked over one of the lower class passengers.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she gasped and immediately leaned to make sure he was alright, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s alright, lass. I’m sorry.”

Taking the moment, she looked over at him before she was called away by her mother, who obviously thought she was just dawdling and in some kind of daydream; in awe of the ship. But, Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the tall, dark and handsome, obviously third class passenger. She gave him a gentle smile and was about to offer her hand when Snow called her again. She huffed a little and gave him a nod, apologetically moving away from him, to follow after her mother.

She half expected Snow to give her an earful, reminding her not to be wandering off alone, as she was the Princess of Misthaven, and wandering a ship without a chaperone was just something one must not do. But her mother kept silent, holding her tongue, until she saw a group a women approaching them, with a tall, handsome-ish man lagging behind them.

"Oh, brilliant..." Snow murmured, rolling her eyes a little.

Emma was about to ask what was wrong, when the woman leading the group opened her mouth and began exclaiming, earning the group several stares and mutters from passersby.

"Snow, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you'd be holed up in the suite of yours already." came a brash, obnoxious comment, from an equally brash and obnoxious looking woman, "And, this-- this can't be your little Princess Emma...?" she raised her brows, taking in the girl behind Snow.

"Regina." Snow greeted the woman with a curt nod and false smile before she glanced back to her daughter, "Yes, Emma. We're headed to Arendelle for the Coronation." she nodded, obliging the least amount of information needed to, "I suppose that's where you're headed too?"

"Of course, wouldn't want to miss the new Queen's Coronation now." she gave a smirk before making to move past Snow and Emma, lightly brushing Snow's arm in that patronizing yet, friendly way she always had, "Looks like we'll be spendin' time together there too, might as well make the most of it on the boat too."

As the women past, following behind Regina, the blonde caught sight of the tall man who'd been flanking the rear behind the gaggling group and she offered him a shy smile before she averted her gaze. She knew of him, but wasn't familiar with him, even though her mother talked about him a lot. There had been more talk about him in recent months, and conversations about meeting and betrothals had begun to crop up. Emma was almost twenty, and although she wasn't an old maid by any standards, she was slightly older than the norm to be a royal and not yet wed.

Emma loathed the idea of being married to someone she didn't know. But with Snow as her mother, she wasn't really in a position to bargain for much longer. She'd used up almost all of her excuses for meeting potential suitors and even talking about them made her clam up, but now with this suitor on board the ship, there was nowhere for Emma to run.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bae." Snow began, watching how he took her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, "It's about time the two of you met, so I'm glad you're making the journey to Arendelle also.

"Pleasure's mine, Your Majesty." Baelfire began, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the Coronation, and to meet the Princess after all the talk about her." he offered with a smile.

Creep, was all Emma could think.

"Well, you'll be joining us for dinner this evening, I'm sure Regina's already pipped me to the post with inviting you. So, you'll get the chance to get to know each other." Snow smiled between the two before she nodded and bid Bae a farewell, dragging Emma along with her.

"Really? You're inviting that guy to dinner...?" Emma winced when he was out of earshot, "That's the guy you've been trying to get me to meet?" she cast a glance back over her shoulder and furrowed her brows tightly, "No..." she began, shaking her head, "Not happening. Nuh uh..."

"Emma!" Snow huffed, her patience had worn thin on the journey from the palace to port, and was wearing thinner by the second with Emma's petulence, "I understand that you're an adult now, and to a degree, you get to make your own decisions, but this is something the Kingdom wants. They're going to need an heir, they need to b--"

"I don't care what the Kingdom wants!" Emma hissed, throwing her arms in the air, more heads turned and stared at the commotion. She lowered her voice when she realized people were watching, "It's not that I don't care about our people, I care about what makes me happy, and meeting with that guy would not make me happy." she tried to bargain.

Snow sighed, her patience well and truly emasculated, "Just one dinner, have dinner with him tonight. You'll be in a company, so you won't be alone. Talk with him, ask him questions, what does he want, how does he feel about the Ogre Wars, anything..."

Emma could see that meeting with this guy was going to make her mother happy, and although she could be and was defiant -Snow blamed that on Charming- she did not want to upset her mother, or cause a rift between them before Elsa's Coronation. She too sighed before she gave Snow a small smile, "One dinner." she agreed, before she continued, "And that's it. If he tries anything or gets too handsy, I'll turn him into a cod-fish."

"Maybe not a cod-fish, Emma..." Snow was weary, "But, thank you. It would mean a lot if you made the effort tonight."

"Of course, mom." the blonde smiled and nodded, following behind Snow as they walked along the deck to head to their suite.

What the blonde didn't know was somewhere along the way, between now and the evening dinner, was that the dashing pauper she'd ran into earlier was going to be distracting her in more ways than one at the pre-conceived dinner date she and Baelfire were supposed to have.


End file.
